WHAT'S In The Box?
by klcthenerd
Summary: Sonny's packing to go home to Wisconsin for Christmas, and when Chad Dylan Cooper shows up with her present in a box, she can only imagine one thing that could be in said box. Channy Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC, and don't own Andy, Akiva, Jorma, or Justin Timberlake. Sigh.**

**Hey guys! So, here's my first SWAC onshot! Woah…that didn't take me long at all, huh? It's not my best, but I like it, so please enjoy!**

**Rated T for a reason. Language, language, LANGUAGE!**

WHAT'S In the Box?

"Heyyyy there Sonny," a grinning Chad Dylan Cooper greeted, hands behind his back as he walked through the open door of the _So Random_ prop room, eyes sparkling as per usual.

"Go away Chad, I'm trying to get my stuff together so I can catch my flight," Sonny Monroe stressed, darting around the prop room, making sure all of her belongings were packed.

It was December 21st, and Sonny was headed back to Wisconsin for some holiday fun with her family. She didn't want to miss her flight, or even worse, arrive home with a post-Chad-Dylan-Cooper-argument-attitude.

The jerkthrob, on the other hand, was having his family coming to _him_, much to his displeasure. His parents, an eccentric uncle, an ex-criminal aunt, high-and-mighty juvenile delinquent cousins, and a grandma who thought she was Sacajawea. Yeah...Chad's family was the epitome of dysfunction, not that anyone needed to know that.

"Aww Sonny, is that really how you treat someone who brought you a present?" the blonde actor pouted, holding up a box.

Sonny spun around, her brown locks swinging behind her, a look of surprise on her face.

"You got me a present?" she asked incredulously. Her eyebrows arched as she eyed the box. "What'd you do to it?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," Chad tittered with his eyes looking at the floor, shaking his head with a slight smile on his face. "Can't a friend bring another friend an early Christmas present?" he inquired.

"Oh, so now we're friends?" Sonny shot at him, the memory of the humiliating mistletoe incident still fresh in her mind. She folded her arms and waited for a response, packing forgotten.

Chad let a sigh escape his gorgeous lips as he rolled his eyes.

"You're not still _mad_ about that, are you?" he asked, his voice indicating that she was being foolish for holding a grudge. "So you had to kiss Jeff the mail delivery boy, big whoop. Trust me, you should have seen some of the girls I've had to kiss," Chad told her, gagging for effect.

"Well, _Chad_," Sonny said with vehemence, "it _was_ my first kiss, and it didn't really go as how I'd hoped, so _yeah_. I'm still mad," she huffed, turning her back on him to grab a rubber chicken to stuff in her bag.

"Sonnyyyy," Chad whined, pushing the brunette's buttons. "Please just open the box? I think you'll like it; I know it's something you've been wanting."

"No…I don't think I will," Sonny shrugged, zipping up her suitcase. "And how do you know what I've been wanting…that's a tad bit stalkerish, don't you think, Chad?"

"Come on, Sonny, stop acting like you're five," Chad told her, losing patience. Really! You try to do something nice for someone and they treat you like _this_!

"Oh, so now I'm acting like a kindergartener?" Sonny asked, affronted.

Chad's head fell back as he let out a groan.

"No, Sonny, that's not what I mean. I mean…just open the damn box! I'm telling you, you're gonna love it. Maybe almost as much as you love me," he added arrogantly, smiling and giving her what would be classified as a "'sup" head nod.

Sonny snorted at the absurdity of his statement. Sonny? Love Chad? HA!

"Come on! It's pretty useful," the _Mackenzie Falls_ actor coaxed. "And don't worry; it's not anything fancy, if that's what you're worried about. I didn't go out and buy you like a $75K diamond ring or something; that's just stupid. This was actually pretty cheap."

"Oh wow Chad, you're sure know how to make someone feel appreciated," Sonny replied in a monotone voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Just open you're damn Christmas present."

"What if I don't celebrate Christmas?" the comedienne queried.

"It doesn't matter. It's a holiday present. Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, it's all good. Any other holiday really-"

"If you say it's your dick in a box, I swear to God I'm going to punch you in the face."

Chad let out a chuckle, much to Sonny's shock.

"Not quite. Surprisingly enough, you're on the right track, though," he admitted.

Sonny must have had a horrified expression on her face, because Chad quickly rectified his error. His shook his head, his left hand holding the box, his right hand waving wildly in front of him.

"No, no, no, no, no," Chad rapidly explained. "It's just…ah….Open the box, Sonny," he groaned in frustration.

"I'm not so sure I want to now," she told him, a disgusted look still on her face.

"Oh come _on_. It's nothing bad, I swear. And when you're at your parents' house, or at the grocery store in the middle of the day, you'll probably be thankful for this gift."

"Seriously, Chad, if you want me to open the box, stop quoting the lyrics form 'Dick in a Box', it's not helping the situation at all," the _So Random_ star advised, cautiously taking steps forward.

She hesitantly reached for the yellow, green, and red package, taking it from Chad's grasp. She tore off the wrapping paper and slowly opened the lid, turning her head away and closing her eyes, just to be safe.

When she heard a low chuckle come from the room's other occupant, her brown eyes slowly opened and she looked down at what Chad had gotten her for Christmas, which she did, in fact, celebrate.

Her face lit up as she grabbed at the CD with three hands meeting an alien's on the front. She eagerly flipped it over to read the listing of the songs, and to her great amusement number fourteen, sure enough, was 'Dick in a Box'.

"Told you you'd like it," Chad spoke up, somehow bashful and conceited at the same time.

"How'd you know I wanted _Incredibad_?" Sonny asked, looking up from the track listing to meet the eyes of her show's rival.

"I dunno. I just heard you mention it one day in the Commissary, and I thought it was the least I could do after the whole Jeff thing…" Chad shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

"First of all, it's Josh, and you really need to get that down. Second of all, thank you, Chad!" she beamed that smile that Chad knew he'd miss over the Christmas holidays. "It was really sweet of you."

"Oh, you know how C.D.C. does it," Chad shrugged, putting on his cocky air once more.

Sonny rolled her eyes, another small smile gracing her lips as she put the CD back in the box, and tucked in underneath her arm as she grabbed her suitcase with the other. She and Chad headed for the exit of the prop room, getting caught in the doorframe when neither would yield to the other.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first', Chad?" Sonny said in an exasperated tone.

"Haven't you ever heard of 'I'm on _Mackenzie Falls_ so I'm first at everything'?" the blonde quipped back.

Sonny looked up at the blue-eyed boy, preparing a sassy 'Um, actually, I haven't' when her eyes gazed past her target. Now there was only one thing she could say as her throat dried out and her eyes grew wide.

"Mistletoe."

Chad's brows furrowed in confusion as he followed Sonny's line of vision to see the offending object hanging from the top of the doorframe. He smirked down at her.

"That…I don't know how…it's never been there before!" Sonny cried, perplexed.

"Oh come on, Sonny, it'd be rude to ignore tradition," Chad suavely told her before swooping down and capturing her lips with his.

It was just a short, innocent, little kiss, but there were so many sparks flying in those few seconds, Sonny was surprised the fire alarms hadn't sounded yet. When they broke apart, the brunette smiled down at the floor, while Chad observed her, grinning.

"So how was your _second_ kiss, Sonny Monroe?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well…_definitely_ better than my first," she admitted after a slight pause. She fought her way through the doorway so that she was now standing in the hall. She looked around, trying to make her departure less awkward than it was already going to be. "Well, I'll see you in the new year! Bye Chad, and thanks!" she said before walking off.

"Woah woah woah, Monroe, where do you think you're going?" Chad called after her. She turned around, a nervous look of confusion on her soft features. "What'd you get _me_ for Christmas? You got your gift, I want mine!"

Sonny looked at the floor. She honestly hadn't gotten him one. Sure she had considered it, but she thought he'd just laugh at her, so she opted out of the 'Christmas present for Chad' thing. She could always get him something in Wisconsin, right?

"Um, Chad? You see-"

"It's fine," Chad held up a hand, interrupting the stuttering Wisconsinite. He smiled at her. "Just promise to text or call me every day? I'm going to need someone to keep me sane through the holiday from Hell with my family."

Sonny felt a blush creep up on her cheeks as she nodded, smiling.

"I think I can do that. Bye Chad, talk to you later!" she bade him, turning around and marching out of the studio, CD under her arm, luggage trailing behind her.

Chad couldn't help but smirk as he reached up and took down the sprig of mistletoe he had placed above the entrance to the _So Random _prop house. He had ensured this would be a good holiday, even if he did have to spend it with his family. With calls and texts from Sonny every single day…yeah…the holiday was going to be great.

**Hey guys! So I know it's not my best, just something funny and for some reason holiday-ish. I actually wrote this based along one line…anyone care to guess? Tell me what you think it was in a review! You know how much I love those things :)**

**Oh, and I thought Sonny would probably like **_**The Lonely Island**_** seeing as how their songs are featured on **_**Saturday Night Live**_**, a sketch comedy show, and she's on **_**So Random**_**, a sketch comedy show. Haha. Don't forget to review!**

**Well, until next time  
Peace and Love, Kelsey:D**


End file.
